An electronic device may include various communication interfaces. For example, an electronic device includes a wireless communication interface based on a wireless communication module and a wired communication interface based on a wired communication module (for example, universal serial bus (USB)).
Moreover, in relation to slimming down an electronic device and supporting various functions thereof, a variety of devices are mounted and due to this, a hardware configuration relating to a wired communication interface and a hardware configuration relating to a wireless communication interface are disposed adjacent to each other. Accordingly, interference may occur between the wireless communication interface and the wired communication interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.